¿Amor o Simple Cariño?
by Otaku12FT
Summary: Lucy y Juvia son nuevas en la ciudad. Para poder sobrevivir están en busca de un trabajo y Lucy no tendrá la mas grande idea de conseguir un trabajo como niñeras. Ahora ellas dos estarán viviendo con dos insoportables niños, Gray y Natsu. Acaso ellas con el tiempo sentirán solo ¿Amor? o sera ¿Un simple Cariño? /— ¡¿Acaso estamos locas! — / [NaLu&GrUvia] [Shotacon]
1. Capitulo 1: En busca de trabajo

**Hola, bueno que poder decir… no sé si algunos conocerán mi Fanfic "Confuso Amor" y se habrán podido dar cuenta que deje de actualizar por una razón que les estaré comentando al final de este corto capitulo jeje…**

**Acá vengo con un nuevo proyecto que es un reto de mi hermana y si, a ella le gusta el lolicon y bueno… a mí también por un lado, solo un poco supongo… espero que les guste un poco la idea y bueno… gracias por la oportunidad.**

* * *

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

**¿Amor o Simple Cariño?**

.

Capítulo 1: En busca de trabajo.

.

— ¡Juvia! Mejor tomemos un descanso. — se quejaba una rubia mientras iba detrás de su animada amiga de cabellos azules.

— Juvia no se dará por vencida Lucy. Juvia quiere un trabajo cueste lo que cueste. — al parecer ella estaba muy animada y motivada.

— ¡Oye! Hemos estado todo el día en busca de un trabajo y nadie tiene uno para nosotras, solo necesitan a una chica, eso no es justo… — replico la rubia haciendo un leve puchero.

— Es cierto Lucy, pero Juvia seguirá buscando. Además no fue nuestra opción tener que vivir en una ciudad que no conocemos. — comentó Juvia mostrando en semblante de tristeza.

— No es necesario que recuerdes eso Juvia. Mejor sigamos buscando trabajo, eh oído que por este lugar hay muchas solicitudes de empleo. — Lucy rápidamente se puso de ánimos y cogió la mano de su amiga para salir corriendo hacia una plaza.

Estuvieron buscando, consultando, hablando con gente desconocida para saber si deseaban sus servicios, según ellas trabajarían para cualquier cosa, es más eran buenas para todo, obvio lo que sea doméstico, pero al parecer nadie quería contratarlas…

— Creo que por ahora tenemos esto. — hablo Lucy mostrando una cantidad de hojas que eran de solicitudes de trabajo.

Ambas miraron el cielo suspirando.

— Juvia cree que será mejor irnos a casa. — Lucy asintió con una mirada exhausta.

— Tienes razón, ya es demasiado tarde. — la rubia miro el cielo, en efecto, el cielo celeste claro que había hace unas horas se estaba volviendo oscuro, dando señal que ya era de noche.

Caminaron muy agotadas y sin ánimos hasta un hotel.

* * *

Lucy y Juvia habían alquilado una habitación en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad, o bueno eso decían los rumores, aunque no era tan cómodo que digamos ya que tener a un vecino pervertido a tu costado no era nada agradable. Pero que se podía hacer, no podían hacer nada, el dinero no alcanzaba y era lo único lugar donde tenían un techo para dormir.

* * *

— Juvia mira. — Lucy llamo la atención de la mencionada y con su dedo índice señalo un poste de luz.

— ¿Un poste? Juvia no entiende. — a la rubia se le cayó una gotita de la cabeza.

— No Juvia esto. — hablo por ultimo para después la rubia acercarse a dicho poste y jalar un papel de aquel tubo de acero. Le mostro a su muy confundida amiga y cuando vio era un aviso de trabajo.

— ¿Se buscan niñeras? — leyó Juvia en voz alta.

— Correcto, tal vez no sea un mal trabajo. — hablo con ánimos la rubia. — Adema acá dice que hay buena paga.

— ¿Crees que sea una buena idea? — pregunto algo dudosa Loxar.

— Claro que si, además estaremos juntas ¿No era eso lo que querías? — Juvia asintió con su cabeza levemente. — Que no se diga más, vamos a llamarlos mañana ¿Te parece?

— Estoy de acuerdo. — ambas se sonrieron por última vez para después seguir con su camino hasta su departamento.

Llegaron, cenaron algo ligero para la noche y finalmente el sueño les gano, quedando ambas profundamente dormidas, soñando en cómo les podría ir tal vez en su trabajo el día de mañana y también, como sobrevivir en esa ciudad nueva para ellas…

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

Los rayos del sol iluminaban aquella habitación de hotel, donde una rubia se encontraba ya despierta pero dando muchas vueltas en su cama, su amiga Juvia se percató de ello y no dudo en preguntar:

— ¿Ocurre algo Lucy? — el negó con la cabeza.

— No nada, solo andaba pensando.

— ¿Juvia podría preguntar en qué? — Lucy mostro una sonrisa.

— Nada en particular, solo son ocurrencias mías. — hablo como último la rubia para después sentarse en la cama y ponerse de pie. — Muy bien Juvia es hora de levantarse, tenemos que llamar a ese lugar ¿Recuerdas?

— ¡Muy bien! Juvia se alistara en seguida. — respondió muy animada la peli azul para después irse al baño y darse una "corta" ducha.

Después de unos minutos Juvia salió con una bata en su cuerpo y una toalla sujetando sus azulados cabellos. Pero se sorprendió al ver la cara muy alegre de su amiga Lucy.

— ¿Por qué estás tan feliz Lucy? — pregunto muy inocente.

— ¿Demoras mucho dándote duchas cierto? — Juvia se sintió ofendida.

— ¡Responde mi pregunta! — Lucy solo rio.

— Bueno, bueno. El hecho es que mientras tú te bañabas, yo llame a la casa que ofrecía el empleo y resulta que nos dieron el trabajo. — Juvia no aguantaba la alegría que rápidamente sin previo aviso corrió hacia su amiga y le dio un gran abrazo mostrando toda su alegría por la noticia dada.

— ¡Qué bueno Lucy! ¡Por fin hemos conseguido trabajo! — Lucy separo a Juvia suavemente.

— ¡Bueno! Yo me tengo que dar una ducha y nos estaremos yendo. — comunico Lucy mientras cogió una bata para después estar caminando con dirección hacia el baño.

— ¿Tan temprano? Juvia creyó que sería en la tarde.

— Si pero por alguna razón los señores dijeron que sería temprano ya que tiene planes que hacer. — contesto Lucy para después abrir la puerta del baño y entrar.

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

Ya afuera en las calles Magnolia Lucy y Juvia estaban corriendo muy rápido hacia la dirección señalada por la Heartfilia. Resulta que por un error de Juvia ambas salieron perdidas, ya que aún no se acostumbraban a la ciudad no sabían dónde ir. Después de preguntar a un simpático señor pudieron guiarse mejor y poder llegar a dicha dirección.

— Muy bien… según el papel dice que es acá. — hablo Lucy parada frente a la puerta de la residencia.

— Juvia está nerviosa.

— No te preocupes, solo cuidaremos dos niños ¿Qué tan difícil podrá ser? — Juvia se relajó un poco por el comentario de su amiga.

Lucy toco dos veces pero nadie respondía, intento una vez más pero era inútil.

— ¿Por qué nadie abre? — se preguntaba confundida.

— Seguro no hay nadie. — Lucy negaba esa idea.

— No puede ser, si apenas decían que estarían esperan… — Lucy no término la palabra ya que rápidamente una señora de cabellos cortos color negro la atendió rápidamente.

— ¡Hola! Ustedes son Lucy y Juvia ¿Cierto? — pregunto la hermosa señora.

— ¿Usted es la señora Fullbuster? — pregunto Lucy.

— Prefiero que me llamen Ur . — sonrió amablemente. — Pasen por favor.

Juvia junto a Lucy pasaron a dicha casa y se sorprendieron al ver lo desordenada que se encontraba, todo estaba regado por todos lados, había libros tirados, un cuadro salido de su lugar y hasta un estatua de porcelana tirada en el suelo ya destrozada en pequeños pedazos.

— Disculpen por el desorden, es que ellos son muy traviesos. — sonrió nerviosamente Ur.

— No hay problema… — comentó Lucy.

— Juvia no tiene problema.

— Muy bien, ya que tengo poco tiempo les diré su deber rápido. — Ur invito a Lucy y Juvia a tomar asiento, ellas obedecieron y así podían continuar.

— Resulta que tengo un trabajo que será fuera de Japón y no podre estar cuidando a estos dos chicos que tengo acá en la casa. Tengo dos niños en total, uno es mi hijo Gray y otro es mi sobrino que también me dejaron en su cuidado, su nombre es Natsu, si los dejo con ustedes prométanme que los estarán cuidando ¿Ok? — mostraba una cara de preocupación.

— Muy bien… pero usted no me comento nada que tendremos que quedarnos a vivir acá. — replico Lucy viendo ese pequeño detalle.

— Fue un error mío, olvide mencionar ese detalle pero no se preocupen, tengo dos habitaciones extras donde ambas podrán dormir cómodas.

— ¿Cómo son ellos? — pregunto Juvia.

Ur mostro una mirada de duda con una gotita de sudor callendo por su frente.

— B-bueno… ellos son… tranquilos. — respondió Ur, obviamente dando una mentira.

Al parecer a Lucy ni a Juvia les satisfecho esa respuesta.

De repente el celular de la dueña de la casa empezo a sonar, ella contesto la llamada, después de unos minutos colgó y vio con cara de preocupación a las dos jóvenes que estaban al frente suyo.

— Mi vuelo sale en unos minutos, por favor les encargo a Natsu y Gray. — hablo rápidamente mientras se colocaba de pie y cogió un abrigo junto con una maleta ya lista para partir.

— Prométanme de nuevo que los cuidaran ¿De acuerdo? — hablo Ur mientras estaba parada con la puerta ya abierta.

— ¡Lo prometemos! — respondieron animadas ambas jóvenes para después la dueña cerrar la puerta. Dejando a ambas chicas solas en la casa.

Ellas se miraron las caras.

— ¿Qué hacemos Lucy? Juvia no trajo equipaje para quedarse a vivir acá. — Lucy mostro mirada de pensativa.

— Yo también Juvia, pero podemos hacerlo más tarde. — Juvia asintió. — Ahora… como primera labor… ¿Qué te parece si limpiamos un poco por acá?

— Juvia cree que es buena idea, no podemos dejar que la casa se vea desordenada.

— Muy bien, Juvia tu ve por esa habitación para ver si hay utensilios de limpieza, mientras yo iré por acá a revisar. — la peli azul siguió las instrucciones de su amiga y se fue para aquella habitación que se dirigía hacia la derecha.

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

— ¡Auch! — se quejó Juvia mientras se sobaba el tobillo arrodillada en el suelo.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió Juvia?

— Juvia estaba revisando por esta habitación oscura pero al parecer Juvia tropezó con algo. — Lucy ayudo a su amiga a levantarse.

— Solo debes prender la luz. — dijo Lucy mientras prendía las luces con el interruptor. — ¿Ves?

Pero ambas quedaron sorprendidas al ver aquella escena que estaba al frente de ellas.

— ¿N-niños? — tartamudeo Juvia.

— ¿Por qué están tirados en el suelo? — comento sorprendida Lucy.

.

.

.

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

**Gracias por leer hasta acá, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Muy bien la excusa de porque deje abandonado mi fanfic "Confuso Amor" es porque hace unos días mi computadora sufrió algún problema que resulto que se borró todo lo que tenía guardado en ella, hasta mis escritos que tenía hecho. Era algo imposible escribir ya que andaba lenta y bueno después de esperar por días se arregló y espero volver a retomar la historia (claro si aún hay lectores leyéndola) o si no, espero que les guste esta nueva que estoy escribiendo.**

**Recuerden dejar sus sugerencias de cómo va la historia y así mismo pedir disculpa si hay algo mal escrito o narrado. Aun soy despistada en escribir.**

* * *

**Atte.**

**Otaku12FT**

**C**onocida como: Jaz-chan


	2. Capitulo 2: Los niños insoportables

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

.

**¿Amor o Simple Cariño?**

.

Capítulo 2: Los niños insoportables.

.

— ¡Auch! — se quejó Juvia mientras se sobaba el tobillo arrodillada en el suelo.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió Juvia?

— Juvia estaba revisando por esta habitación oscura pero al parecer Juvia tropezó con algo. — Lucy ayudo a su amiga a levantarse.

— Solo debes prender la luz. — dijo Lucy mientras prendía las luces con el interruptor. — ¿Ves?

Pero ambas quedaron sorprendidas al ver aquella escena que estaba al frente de ellas.

— ¿N-niños? — tartamudeo Juvia.

— ¿Por qué están tirados en el suelo? — comento sorprendida Lucy.

* * *

— Maldito… — se quejó mientras se levantaba un pequeño niño peli rosado.

— Yo jamás me rendiré… — le respondió un niño de cabellos negros, mientras imitaba al peli rosado.

— Lucy… ¿Usted entiende esta situación? — pregunto una muy asustada Juvia.

— No tengo la menor idea Juvia, pero será mejor intervenir. — la peli azul asintió.

Ambos niños que hace unos minutos estaban en el suelo rendidos, se colocaron de pie y se dieron unas miradas amenazadoras, pero cuando el peli rosado volteo su mirada pudo observan que habían dos jóvenes muy lindas mirándolos y al parecer muy atónitas.

— Oe Gray… — su compañero lo miro.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora perdedor? — Natsu con su dedo índice señalo a ambas jóvenes.

— ¿Conoces a esas señoras? —

— ¡¿Señoras?! — al parecer ambas chicas se sintieron ofendidas.

— Ahora que lo mencionas nunca las eh visto… — comento el pequeño peli negro.

Juvia y Lucy dieron un largo suspiro.

— ¿Qué niños maleducados no? Acaso no les enseñaron los modales… — les replico Lucy.

— Juvia cree que estos son los niños que debemos cuidar… —

— ¿Cuidar? — repitieron esa última palabra ambos niños.

— ¿Y Ur? — pregunto el pequeño niño claramente sin camisa.

Lucy se empezo a rascar la barbilla mientras iba pensando.

— Ustedes dos pónganse de pie y vamos a la sala, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. — ordeno la rubia.

Ambas niños se colocaron de pie. Después de unos minutos para tratar de conseguir una camisa para el niño peli negro, los cuatro fueron hasta la sala y tomaron asiento, Lucy y Juvia en un sofá. Mientras Ambos niños en otro.

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

— ¿Cómo? — pregunto Natsu muy sorprendido.

— Así como lo oyen niños, nosotras a partir de ahora seremos sus niñeras. — volvió a explicar Lucy.

— Tu madre nos contrató para estar cuidándolos mientras ella está fuera del país realizando su trabajo. — hablo Juvia refiriéndose a Gray.

Ambos niños se miraron muy disgustados.

— ¿Con que niñeras no? — hablo un muy deprimido Gray.

— ¿Acaso Ur no tiene confianza en nosotros? — igual de deprimido hablo Natsu.

— Basta de lamentarse, ahora como buenos niños preséntense. — ordeno con un tono alto Lucy mientras que con su dedo índice los señalaba.

— Lucy… no crees que estas siendo algo mala… — trataba de corregirla Juvia.

Ambos niños mostraron temor ante la rubia.

— Ahora por favor niños… ¿Nos dirían sus nombres? — hablo con un tono muy angelical Loxar mientras sonreía a ambos niños.

El peli rosado mostro desinterés.

— Gray, Gray Fullbuster. — hablo el peli negro con el ya dicho nombre "Gray".

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? — le pregunto la rubia.

— Trece años. — le respondió Gray evitando el contacto con la mirada de ambas chicas y con cierto recelo.

— ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? — pregunto la peli azul al niño sentado al costado de Gray.

— Natsu Dragneel. — este les respondió de manera algo desanimada y apagada. — Y si van a preguntar, tengo trece años.

Lucy y Juvia se sorprendieron demasiado por la actitud de ambos niños.

— Son muy maduros como para su edad ¿No lo crees? — le pregunto entre susurros Heartfilia a Loxar.

— Juvia cree que será fácil tener que cuidarlos. — respondió de la misma manera Juvia, entre susurros.

— No lo creo, para mi tienen algo tramado. —

Mientras ellas estaban conversando "disimuladamente" el peli rosado quiso interferir.

— Podemos escucharlas ¿Saben? — tanto Juvia como Lucy se quedaron muy sorprendidas.

— Y para la rubia, no tenemos nada planeado. — comento Gray.

A Lucy se le salió una venita de la rabia.

— Para que sepas bien niñito, me llamo Lucy y tienes que respetarme ya que acá soy tu mayor.

— Ya te eh dicho mi nombre no creo que sea necesario que me pongas un apodo ¿Cierto? — Lucy se quedó callada.

— Gray, ella es tu mayor. — interpuso Natsu tratando de corregir a su amigo.

— ¡Basta los tres! — grito una enfada Juvia. — Juvia cree que será mejor que Gray-san junto a Natsu-san vayan a su habitación.

— Juvia… — murmuro Lucy sorprendida por la reacción de su amiga.

— Tsk… como quieran, después de todo son solo un par de niñeras. — comento el peli rosado mientras se colocaba de pie y junto a Gray obedecían lo que les mando Juvia.

Cuando ambos niños entraron a su habitación que compartían, de un tirón cerraron la puerta causando que un florero que estaba al lado de aquella cosa de madera, cayera al piso y romperse en pedazos.

— Juvia… — Loxar volteo su mirada a ver a su amiga. — ¿Qué te parece si vamos a casa y traemos nuestras cosas para instalarnos? — opina Heartfilia.

— Juvia cree que es una buena idea Lucy. — ambas jóvenes se sonrieron y tomadas de la mano salieron de aquella casa a despejarse y traer sus cosas para instalarse a su "nueva" casa.

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

— Que molestosas son esas chicas… — comento Natsu mientras se recostaba en su cama, colocando ambos brazos detrás de su nuca.

— No puedo creer que Ur no confié en nuestros. — hablo un muy molesto Gray mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

— Pero… hay una ventaja de esto… — hablo al peli rosado en tono de bromista.

— ¿Cuál? — pregunto el Fullbuster sin interés alguno mientras miraba el techo.

— Ambas son muy lindas… — Gray al oír esas palabras de su compañero volteo si mirada a verlo con expresión de sorprendido.

Ambos se miraron serios para después explotar a carcajadas.

— ¡Buena broma Natsu! — comento Gray mientras se estaba riendo junto al peli rosado.

— Cierto, nosotros jamás nos fijaremos en un par de niñas, además ellas ya están viejas. — dijo Natsu con cierto tono bromista.

— Además ellas son insoportables, sobre todo esa rubia.

— ¿Ah ella? Yo creo que la peli azul. — comento el peli rosado mientras se colocaba de pie.

— ¿Juvia?

— Hasta su mismo nombre lo dice, "Juvia", la lluvia es deprimente, apuesto que ella también lo es. — Gray mostro en su rostro un pequeña sonrisita.

— Supongo que tienes razón…

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, supuestamente ellos creyeron que ambas jóvenes estaban afuera en la sala o en cualquier lugar de la casa. Por esa razón no deseaban salir de esa habitación porque querían evitar verlas a las caras.

— ¡Que aburrido! — comento el peli rosado.

— Ni duraste quince minutos y dices que estas aburrido. — Natsu se paró al frente de la cama de Gray, donde el peli negro se encontraba acostado.

— ¿Quieres jugar a algo?

— No me importa, vete. — Gray dio una vuelta en su cama dándole la espalda a Natsu.

— Vamos será divertido… — el peli negro se dio la vuelta.

— Con tal que no molestes… ¿Qué juego?

— ¿Odias a nuestras nuevas "niñeras"? — Gray asintió. — ¿Qué tal si le hacemos la vida imposible?

Gray se sentó en su cama para después colocarse de pie, en su cara se veía algo de interés por el "juego" de Natsu.

— ¿Ah que te refieres con que la vida imposible?

— Me refiero hielito. — Gray lo miro con una cara amenazadora. — digo Gray… que nosotros le hagamos la vida imposible, me refiero a bromas pesadas, yo que se… algo que ellas les tenga hartas…

— Para que después tengan pensado en irse… — el niño que estaba en calzoncillos en ese instante completo la frase. — Natsu… ¡Eres un genio!

— Eh… Gray… — Fullbuster se miró a él mismo.

—Pero que…. — Natsu soltó un suspiro.

— Muy bien stripper, empecemos el juego ahora — Gray se colocó una ropa rápida y junto a Natsu asomaron sus cabezas por la puerta para ver si había alguien en la sala.

Cuando ellos salieron al ver que el perímetro estaba vacío se sorprendieron que al estar buscando por toda la casa no hallaron rastros de ambas chicas. Esto era perfecto para ellos… era el momento de la diversión.

Ambos se miraron sonriendo con malicia, para que después Gray junto a Natsu agarraron un cuadro que estaba pegado a la pared y lanzarlo al piso…

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

— Creo que un pequeño paseo era lo que necesitaba ¿Cierto Juvia? — su compañera le sonrió.

— Es cierto, Juvia también lo necesitaba… — la Heartfilia cambio su semblante a uno apenada.

— ¿Ocurre algo Lucy? ¿Por qué esta con esa mirada? — su rubia amiga volteo su vista para verla.

— No es nada, solo pienso que fui algo mala con esos niños, en especial con el de cabello negro…

— ¿Gray-san? — Lucy asintió.

— No debes preocuparte, Juvia cree que ellos ya están algo maduros para entender la situación. — Juvia dio un largo suspiro para ella también cambiar su mirada sonriente a una llena de angustia. — Juvia también se siente mal al haber gritado a si a los tres, en especial a usted Lucy-san.

— Llevas tiempo sin llamarme con él "-san" ¿Verdad? — ambas sonrieron. — No te preocupes yo entiendo muy bien.

Después de que ambas tuvieron una pequeña platica, sin pensarlo ya habían llegado a la casa, ellas estaban con sus maletas listas para desempacarse dentro en sus nuevas habitaciones. Pero se quedaron muy sorprendidas al ellas entrar a la casa miraron la sala hecha un desastre, enserio ¿Quién quisiera vivir en este lugar? Si esta casa la verían todos que hablaría la gente…

— ¡Natsu! — grito la rubia muy molesta.

— ¡Gray! — grito Loxar igualmente molesta como su amiga.

Ambos niños al oír sus nombres se acercaron inocentemente a ambas jóvenes, mientras estas tenían los brazos cruzados y con ya las venas saliéndose de la rabia que tenían.

— ¿Se puede saber quién hizo este desastre? — pregunto Juvia.

— ¡Fue el! — dijeron ambos niños al mismo tiempo mientras ambos se señalaban.

— Sin bromitas niños ¿Quién hizo este desastre? — pregunto la rubia sin paciencia.

— Si no nos responden, estarán castigados toda una semana. — amenazo Loxar.

— Eso es injusto, tú no eres mi mamá. — reclamo Fullbuster mientras miraba con cara de odio a Juvia.

— Quizás no seamos tu madre, pero nosotras estamos a cargo mientras ella está en su trabajo ¿Ok Gray? — le respondió Lucy.

— Esto es injusto, ustedes no deben ser niñeras, son pésimas con los niños. — comento Natsu mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Silencio Natsu-san o Juvia tendrá que castigarlo. — el peli rosado se quedó callado con mirada de odio.

.

Mientras los cuatro seguían discutiendo alguien había tocado la puerta, seguido de ello dejo un sobre debajo de la puerta para después irse.

— ¿Qué es Lucy? — pregunto Juvia mientras su amiga rubia se acercaba al sobre para recogerlo.

— Es una carta… — dio vuelta al sobre. — De Ur…

— ¿Y qué dice? — pregunto la peli azul.

— Haber dice… — Lucy abrió el sobre para después leer en voz alta:

— "Hola chicas, sé que me abre ido hace horas pero quiera escribirles esta carta rápida para decirles algo que se me olvido antes de irme" — hizo una pausa.

— Me lo esperaba de Ur-san. — comento Juvia.

Lucy siguió leyendo.

— "Como ustedes son dos eh tendió la idea de asignarlas a ustedes uno de los niños para que no tengan problemas y puedan cuidarlos por su parte, eso sí, pueden apoyarse solo quiero que una de ustedes tenga el poder de ordenar o corregir a uno de ellos. Hasta que vuelva dejo a Lucy a cargo de Gray, mientras Juvia a cargo de Natsu. Recuerden si ellos no obedecen pueden llamarme o avisarme cualquier cosa, cuídense chicas" — Lucy termino de leer y ambas chicas se miraron sorprendidas.

— ¿Yo con esta loca? — comento Gray.

— ¿Y porque yo con la deprimente? — Juvia se sintió ofendida por el comentario.

Al parecer las cosas no estarán nada bien por acá…

.

.

.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**Espero que les haya gustado esta capitulo :3 **

**No se preocupen, parecerá un GrayLu o Nuvia (Natsu y Juvia) Pero es en verdad un NaLu y GrUvia así que no se preocupen ;) así es el inicio. **

**Espero sus opiniones por favor, saben que los comentarios anima a los escritores porque nos hace saber que tanto les gusta la historia así que les pediré amablemente un review.**

**Gracias por leer y espero que no hayan nada mal escrito o narrado y si es así disculpen.**

* * *

**Atte.**

**Otaku12FT**

**C**onocida como: Jaz-chan.


	3. Capitulo 3: Llevándonos mejor

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Nota: En este capítulo se notaran más rastros del GrUvia.

.

**¿Amor o Simple Cariño?**

.

Capítulo 3: Llevándonos mejor.

.

— ¿A quién le llamas loca? — pregunto Lucy al pequeño Gray indignada.

— ¿No es más que obvio? — ahora si la rubia estaba muy molesta.

— Gray-san, será mejor que usted y Natsu-san vuelvan a sus habitaciones. — Ordeno Juvia mientras que con su dedo señalaba la puerta de aquella habitación.

— Por mí no hay problema. — comento Natsu mientras junto a Gray se dirigían hacia su habitación.

Lucy solo observaba a ambos niños retirarse pero de repente reacciono y con grito de orden exclamo:

— Cierto… ustedes hicieron este desorden, ahora ustedes deben limpiar. —

— ¡¿Qué?! — gritaron Natsu y Gray.

— Eso no es justo, además yo solo tengo derecho a obedecer a Juvia, no a usted. — Natsu se cruzó de brazos.

— Si es cierto, pero yo también tengo el derecho a ayudar a Juvia cuando ella no puede. — Lucy mostro cara de superioridad.

Gray coloco ambos brazos atrás de su nuca, ignorando la situación.

— Usted también Gray-san, vaya con Natsu-san a ordenar la casa. — El Fullbuster mostro una mirada de mal gusto hacia la peli azul.

— Yo solo obedezco a Lucy, no ah usted. — Juvia lo miro con cara de molestia.

— Gray obedece. — ordeno Lucy.

— Ok, vamos Natsu. — el pequeño peli rosado seguido de su amigo se dirigieron hasta la cocina a conseguir unos cuentos utensilios de limpieza.

Mientras tanto ambas chicas muy exhaustas y molestias cayeron rendidas en el sofá dando unos muy largos suspiros.

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

Mientras tanto en la cocina se encontraban dos niños muy disgustados y estresados buscando unos cuentos productos de limpieza. Gray estaba buscando en unos estantes que estaban abajo del lavadero, mientras Natsu en los estantes que se encontraban arriba, sosteniéndose con la ayuda de una silla.

— Oe ¿Encontraste algo? — le pregunto Gray a su compañero.

— Solo un trapo sucio ¿Y tú?

— Nada. — hablo mientras se colocaba de pie y se dirigía hasta otro cajón.

— ¿Aun quieres seguir jugando? — pregunto Natsu mientras seguía rebuscando entre las demás cosas.

— Si es para que ellas nos dejen en paz. Pues seguiré con este "juego".

— ¿No crees que tendremos muchos castigos? — pregunto una vez más el peli rosado mirando con seriedad a Gray.

— Valdrá la pena supongo… además no les tengo miedo.

Después de unos minutos Gray tenía buenas noticias.

— Mira encontré algo, ahora puedes bajar.

— Por fin… — cuando Natsu estaba a punto de saltar choco su pie de error con la madera de la silla cayendo al piso. Eso hizo que unos cuentos vasos chocaran con los demás cubiertos haciendo un gran ruido.

Las dos jóvenes que se encontraban en la sala muy asustadas se dirigiendo corriendo hasta la cocina, donde oyeron provenir aquel ruido. Cuando por fin llegaron solo pudieron encontrar a un pequeño peli rosado tirado en el suelo, milagrosamente se colocó de pie, cosa que hizo sorprender a Juvia como a Lucy, Gray le daba la mano a su amigo mientras Natsu se colocaba de pie.

— ¡Natsu! ¿Estás bien? — pregunto Lucy muy preocupada y asustada al mismo tiempo.

— Si estoy bien, no debes sorprenderte. Siempre me pasan estas cosas. — le respondió Natsu mientras se colocaba de pie y fingiendo como si nada le hubiera ocurrido.

Mientras a Lucy esas palabras le hicieron sentir algo aliviada.

— ¿Por qué no se toman un descanso? — opino Juvia.

— ¿Y por qué de repente cambiaron de opinión? — pregunto Gray.

Ambas chicas intercambiaron miradas.

— Bueno creemos que hemos sido muy rudas con ustedes, así que tratamos de arreglarlo ¿Les parece? — explico Lucy mientras Juvia mantenía la mirada baja.

— A menos que quieren seguir con el trabajo… — Juvia mientras estaba hablando no pudo completar su frase ya que se dio interrumpida por ambos niños.

— ¡No, está bien! — dijeron al unísono Natsu y Gray, para después de unos minutos rápidamente irse corriendo hasta su habitación.

Juvia y Lucy miraron como ambos chicos se iban cayéndoles una gotita de la cabeza. Después de un momento ambas decidieron de irse a sus respectivas habitaciones a desempacar sus cosas y acomodarse en el lugar.

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

Pasaron unas cuentas horas, ninguna de las niñeras habían escuchado ningún ruido provenir de ambos niños, el ambiente era tranquilo. Hasta que de repente se oye que alguien toca la puerta, la primera en salir a atender al visitante es Juvia, pero se queda muy sorprendida al ver quien era…

— Ly-lyon…sama… — tartamudeo sorprendida al ver a aquella persona parado al frente de ella.

— Juvia ¿Quién es? — pregunto Lucy mientras se acercaba a su sorprendida amiga. Y hasta ella se sorprendió al recibir su respuesta.

— ¡Lyon! — exclamo sorprendía.

— ¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo Lucy, Juvia-chan. — saludo el carismático peli blanco.

— Lyon-sama, Juvia le ha dicho muchas veces que no es necesario que diga a Juvia con él "-chan" — Lyon se colocó su brazo atrás de su nuca mientras hacia una mueca de risa.

— Siempre lo olvido…

— Bueno no esperemos, pasa Lyon eres bienvenido. — Lucy lo invito a pasar mientras acto seguido le daba paso para que Lyon pudiera entrar a la casa.

El chico agradeció y paso, acto seguido Lucy cerró la puerta para que los tres antiguos amigos se sentaran en el sofá y pudieran conversar de cómo les había ido estos últimos tiempos.

— ¿Y cómo estas Lyon? — le pregunto Lucy.

— Estoy bien, ahora estoy trabajando y no me quejo de nada. Las eh querido ver desde hace tiempo para saber cómo estaba Juvi… digo, para saber cómo estaban ustedes. Pero me había enterado por alguien que ustedes se habían ido de la ciudad.

— ¿Por alguien? — Juvia pregunto curiosa.

— Si, por alguien, que es un secreto. Pero el punto es que vine aquí para saludarlas y también estaré en esta ciudad por un tiempo ya que me quiero dar un par de vacaciones. — ambas chicas rieron.

— ¿Qué es de gracioso? — pregunto confundido Lyon.

— Nada…

Después de unos minutos de risas de parte de las chicas. Lyon siguió con el tema.

— Apropósito ¿Esta es su casa?

— Es una larga historia… pero no, no es nuestra casa. — explico Lucy dando un largo suspiro.

— ¿Entonces que hacen acá?

— Somos niñeras, estamos cuidando a dos niños. — concluyo Juvia mostrando una mirada sonriente.

— ¿Dónde están los "angelitos"? — pregunto Lyon con cierto tono de burla en la última palabra.

— Los mandamos a su habitación, seguro se quedaron dormidos ya que no los hemos oído por un par de horas.

— ¿No creen que son algo rudas?

— La verdad no. Son niños insoportables. — dijo Lucy con total desinterés.

— Juvia no tiene problema, además se nota que son buenos.

— Esa es mi Juvia, tan positiva. — Juvia mostro un gran sonrojo por ese pequeño alago por parte de Lyon.

— ¿Saben chicos? Estoy cansada, eh estado casi todo el día estresada. — aviso la rubia mientras se colocaba de pie. — Los dejo solos ¿Si?

— Descanse Lucy… — le dijo Juvia a su amiga.

— Claro, fue un gusto volver a verte Lyon.

— Igualmente Lucy. — ambos se estrecharon las manos.

Lucy se dio media vuelta para después dirigirse a su ya instalada habitación para descansar un momento.

Mientras tanto Juvia se quedó en la sala con el corazón latiendo a mil. Ella sabía muy bien que estaba enamorada de Lyon Vastia hace mucho tiempo y al parecer el también de Juvia, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el primer paso. Ambos se miraron algo sonrojados, sonrieron y de repente el peli blanco tomo una acción rápida tomando la blanca mano de su amada Juvia.

Juvia obviamente reacciono muy sorprendida y respondió ese pequeño apretón de manos.

— Juvia… yo quiera pedirte… una… una… cita… — por fin había soltado aquellas palabras.

— ¿Lo está diciendo enserio Lyon-sama? — pregunto la Loxar con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Claro que si Juvia, también me gustaría confesar que eh venido acá especialmente para decirtelo. Por qué en verdad me gustas. — Juvia se quedó sorprendida por aquellas palabras.

— Lyon-sama… — logro susurra su nombre.

— ¿Y qué dices Juvia? ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?

— Juvia acepta muy feliz, Lyon-sama… — esa respuesta puso muy contento al Vastia.

Acto seguido Lyon poco a poco empezo a acercar sus labios a los de su querida Juvia, ambos anhelaban este momento por muchos años y por fin estaban a centímetros de poder sentir sus labios juntos en un lindo y tierno beso…

— ¿Que van a hacer?

Tanto Lyon como Juvia voltearon sus miradas aterradas y sorprendidos, pero para que negarlo, también sonrojados.

— ¡Gray-san! ¿Qué hace acá? — exclamo Juvia sonrojada.

— Me aburrí estar encerrado con Natsu, así que quise salir un rato. — explico Gray mientras mirada con determinación al acompañante de su niñera.

— Yo mejor me marcho. Te veo después Juvia. — comento Lyon muy avergonzado, poniéndose de pie.

— Claro Lyon-sama… — comento muy apenada Juvia.

— Nos vemos. — le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla y rápidamente Lyon salió de la casa Fullbuster.

Juvia solo se quedó observando a Lyon mientras se marchaba, cuando la puerta por fin se cerró la peli azul se cayó rendida al sofá y después dio un largo suspiro. Mientras Gray se quedó parado y mirando confundido su niñera.

— Oe ¿Estas bien?

Juvia volteo su mirada para ver al pequeño niño.

— Si Gray-san. Juvia está bien.

— ¿Interrumpí algo? — volvió a preguntar, aunque la respuesta era la más obvia para él.

— No, está bien, Juvia no está molesta. No soy como Lucy ¿De acuerdo? — bromeo al respecto Loxar guiñando un ojo mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

Si bien era cierto, Juvia era una chica totalmente diferente, tan pasiva y nada gritona o mandona, ella era totalmente lo opuesto a la rubia. Eso hizo que Gray tomara una opinión diferente a lo que se trataba de su niñera. Su encargada de cuidarlo era Lucy, pero si era oportunidad para que el eligiera tal vez su opción hubiera sido Juvia.

— ¿Cómo me dijo que se llamaba? — pregunto Gray mientras se paraba al frente de Juvia.

— Soy Juvia, Juvia Loxar. — mostró una cálida sonrisa. — Y no soy una señora, tengo diecisiete, por si te interesa…

Gray no había entendido ese punto para al hacer memoria recordó. Cuando ambas chicas los encontraron tirados en el suelo en su primer día de trabajo Natsu había hecho el comentario de llamarlas "señoras".

Gray solo rió internamente al recordar.

— ¿Eres un buen chico Gray-san? — pregunto Juvia mientras miraba con cara de interés hacia el pequeño peli negro.

— Depende de lo que digan de mí.

— Lucy le contó a Juvia que es muy travieso. — el niño mostró cara de desinterés.

— No creo que sea así.

— Juvia estaría encantada de cuidarlo ¿Sabe? — Gray miro con atención a la peli azul. — A Juvia le encantan los niños, pero a veces Juvia es inexperta con ellos.

— Yo creo que usted es buena niñera… — susurro algo avergonzado el Fullbuster desviando su mirada y con un pequeño tono de rubor en sus mejillas.

— Gracias Gray-san.

Quedaron un momento en silencio.

— ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Y que quiera hacer? — Gray pregunto algo interesado y curioso al mismo tiempo.

— Hay cosas que se puede hablar depende de la edad.

— No soy tan pequeño.

— Para Juvia lo es, así que esta charla será para más adelante. — el peli negro se quedó insatisfecho con la explicación de Juvia.

Cuando Juvia miro el reloj de reojo pudo observar que era aún temprano, en verdad el tiempo no pasaba tan rápido. Juvia se colocó de pie y algo cansada se dirigió hasta un pequeño colgante que decoraba la sala.

Cogió su bolso y dirigió su mirada a Gray.

— ¿Quiere acompañar a Juvia?

— ¿A dónde? — Juvia se acercó un poco al niño.

— Lucy encargo a Juvia para comprar unas pequeñas cosas ¿Quiere acompañar a Juvia? — Gray dudo un momento.

— Si eso me hace estar lejos de Lucy y Natsu. Entonces iré. — Juvia solo sonrió por ese comentario para después junto a Gray caminar hasta la puerta.

— Gray-san, su ropa. — el niño se miró un rato y después exclamo sorprendido, en verdad este niño tenía un hábito muy raro.

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

Después de conseguir algo de ropa para Gray, ambos salieron de la casa. Pero una sorpresa para Juvia fue al sentir que el pequeño niño le dio de la mano y también que esta estaba algo fría. Ella sonrió y miro con cariño al pequeño.

— ¿Vamos? — le pregunto Juvia.

Gray asintió y ambos se dirigieron hasta una pequeña plaza para comprar todo lo que tenía encargado Juvia. La gente los miraba con una linda sonrisa, ya que parecían madre e hijo y más recibían comentarios buenos por el pequeño gesto del niño que era estar tomados de la mano…

.

.

.

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

**Gracias por los comentarios y también algunas correcciones. Quiero que sepan que trato mucho por hacer cada capítulo perfecto y nada mal escrito pero a veces se me pasa, disculpen por ello.**

**Y bueno este capítulo quería que avance la relación entre Juvia y Gray ya que me parecen una pareja tan linda :3, obvio no me olvidare del NaLu, pero se relación entre ellos aún se verá más adelante. **

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho y me dejen sus opiniones en un review. Recuerden que pido disculpas por tal vez la mala ortografía o mala narración.**

**_Atte._**

**Otaku12FT**

******C**onocida como: Jaz-chan**  
**


	4. Capitulo 4: Buenas noches

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

.

**¿Amor o Simple Cariño?**

.

Capítulo 4: Buenas noches.

.

Una rubia estaba saliendo de su habitación dando un largo bostezo mientras se dirigía hasta la sala. Pero cuando llega a dicho lugar mira para todos lados buscando una cabellera color azul, que al parecer no logra hallar.

Algo confundida y preocupada a la vez, decide buscar por toda la casa.

— ¡Juvia! ¿Dónde estás? — gritaba Lucy, mientras caminaba por distintas partes de toda la casa. — ¿Se habrá ido a comprar lo que le pedí? — se preguntó ella misma mientras ponía una pose pensativa.

Lucy se dirigió a la sala, se sentó en el sofá, cogió una revista que tenía cerca en ese instante y se dispuso a leerla, pero de repente una voz resonó sus oídos haciendo que baje la revista y coloque su mirada al frente de aquel pequeño niño peli rosado.

— ¿Qué necesitas Natsu? — le pregunto Lucy sin interés alguno.

— Solo estoy buscando a Gray ¿No lo ha visto? — Lucy negó la cabeza.

— Yo también estoy buscando a Juvia. — volvió a coger su revista y lo coloco a la altura de su rostro, cubriéndola por completo. — Seguro ambos salieron por ahí. — concluyo Lucy.

Natsu solo hizo un leve sonido y al presenciar que estaba siendo ignorado decidió irse a la mesa que estaba a unos metros de aquel sillón. Se sentó en una silla y empezo a curiosear que había encima de aquel objeto de madera.

Lucy dejo de "leer" su revista y con ella hizo un pequeño agujero que le permitía ver lo que estaba haciendo el pequeño Natsu. La rubia solo pudo observar que el peli rosado empezo a tocar unos cuantos lápices, cuadernos, crayones, hojas...

Esperen… ¿Dijo hojas?

Ella rápidamente se colocó de pie, se acercó al curioso Natsu y le arrebato unas cuantas hojas que le niño tenía en la mano. Mientras este solo se mostró sorprendido ante el acto y reacción que hizo Lucy solo por tocar unas simples hojas.

— ¡Oye! — se quejó el niño a la mayor.

— Esto no se toca ¿Entendiste? — le replico Lucy mientras abrazaba sus hojas posesivamente.

— ¿Qué hay de malo? Son solo unas simples hojas… — comento Natsu con total naturalidad.

— Correcto, son unas simples hojas, pero aun así no quiero que los toques ni menos que los leas.

— Al menos me puedes decir ¿Qué es? — Lucy empezo a ponerse muy nerviosa.

— Bu-bueno…. esto… esto es…. — trataba de explicar que cosa estaba escrito en esas hojas pero tenía tanta vergüenza que ni tenía al valor para decirlo. Se supone que esto es su secreto que solo su mejor amiga lo conoce, pero era imposible contárselo a un niño, ni él lo entendería.

— Solo es un escrito. — por fin pronuncio unas palabras.

— ¿De qué trata? — volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Eres muy curioso no? — esta vez le pregunto Lucy, pero al no tener respuesta de Natsu decidió responder su pregunta. — Nada que te interese, aun eres un niño, ni tú lo entenderías.

— ¿Al menos el concepto? — seguía insistiendo el peli rosado.

— Tal vez cuando crezca te lo cuente. — esa respuesta no dejo nada satisfecho al peli rosado cosa que hizo que mostrara un leve puchero.

Al Lucy ver aquella reacción de Natsu mostro una pequeña sonrisa, en verdad cundo se comporta así se puede ver más lindo y nada molestoso o mal educado. Ambos se miraron en rato y Natsu volvió a hacer otra pregunta muy curiosa.

— ¿Eres escritora?

— No es necesario que lo sepas. — Lucy se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Por qué? Mi maestra lo es y también ama leer. — Lucy miro sorprendida al niño.

— ¿Enserio?

— Si, pero lastimosamente es una de remplazo ya que mi verdadera maestra sufrió un accidente. — el peli rosado mostro una mirada triste al recordar lo sucedido.

— Lo siento, no quería hacerte recordar. — Natsu movió su cabeza en forma de negación con una leve sonrisa.

— Es usted muy gentil. — de la nada comento el pequeño Natsu, haciendo que Lucy le mostrara una linda sonrisa.

— Gracias Natsu… también debo admitir que no eres un mal niño… — Natsu solo sonrió con burla. — Bueno no como Gray…

— Lastima que la que está a cargo de mi es Juvia.

— Juvia no es mala, yo soy la mala aquí, no soy nada experta con los niños. — comento Lucy mientras daba un pequeño suspiro. — Además no tengo nada de paciencia para cuidarlos. A veces siento que los odio…

Natsu miro algo triste a la rubia mientras decía aquellas palabras.

— ¿Usted me odia? — pregunto el pequeño peli rosado.

— Tal vez… pero solo por esta vez me pareces un buen chico… — le guiño el ojo de manera bromista.

Ambos solo rieron, después que pasaron unos cuantos minutos Natsu le había comentado Lucy que tenía mucha tarea y bueno ya que ambos no tenían nada que hacer la rubia empezo a ayudar a el pequeño peli rosado con su tarea para pasar las horas y esperar a Juvia junto con Gray.

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

Las puertas se oyeron abrirse dando señal que Juvia y Gray habían llegado, pasaron unas horas y Lucy muy sorprendida empezo a "hablar" con Juvia de porque tan tarde habían llegado. Después de una muy corta explicación todos se juntaron para el pequeño almuerzo que había preparado Lucy. Todos empezaron a comer, una cena algo silenciosa e incómoda pero al terminar todos se colocaron de pie y se dirigieron por su lado. Natsu llamo a Gray para que se dirigieran a su habitación.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunto Gray mientras Natsu rebuscaba entre unos cajones.

— ¿Qué horas son? — le pregunto de repente el peli rosado.

— Ya se va a hacer de noche. — respondió Gray mientras miraba el reloj. — ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Mira lo que encontré. — Natsu saco de un cajón una pequeña cinta de video.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Por lo que veo es una película, lo encontré entre las cosas de Ur.

— ¿Espías entre las cosas de Ur? — Natsu asintió sin ningún problema. — No creo que sea una buena idea…

— Vamos Gray, creo que es de terror. — dijo Natsu aún más animado.

— ¿Y eso qué? Si quieres verlo tendrás que evitar que nuestras niñeras lo vean. — respondió Gray muy fastidiado.

— Eh oído que Lucy y Juvia se irán de la casa en unas horas. Mientras eso hacen nosotros veremos la película ¿Te parece? — menciono lo final con una pequeña sonrisa juguetona.

— Por mi bien, si no gritas como una niñita asustada y estas despierto toda la noche. Pues lo veremos.

— ¿Ah quien le dices niñita, Stripper? Recuerda que eras más miedoso que yo cuando éramos más pequeños.

— Querrás decir tú, porque yo no tengo miedo a una simple película. — Gray comento mientras cruzaba de brazos.

— ¿Así? Pues eso lo veremos, cuando ellas se vayan nosotros miraremos esta película y el que tenga miedo en la noche pierde.

— Bien. — ambos se estrecharon manos mientras sonreían de manera competitiva.

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

En efecto, pasaron las horas y Lucy junto a Juvia habían salido supuestamente a caminar. Natsu coloco esa cinta para ver en su televisión, Gray se sentó en el sofá y junto a Natsu comenzaron a mirar dicha película.

Cada momento que pasaba cuando salía el asesino ambos niños temblaban, llegaron al extremo de abrazarse solo por unos cuentos sonidos tenebrosos que se oían en su casa, también mencionar que era un mal día para ver una película de terror ya que esa misma noche se había vuelto lluviosa y con unos rayos que se oían igualmente como en la película.

— ¿E-estas… asu-asustado Natsu? — le pregunto Gray mientras el mismo se abrazaba temblando por el miedo.

— Pa-para nada… apu-apuesto que tú eres el asus-asustado Gray… — le respondió Natsu entre tartamudeos.

Y ah quien trataba de engañar, estaban completamente asustados, el miedo se estaba apoderando de sus cuerpos. En ningún momento de la película gritaron, pero si mostraban expresiones de susto y se abrazaban ellos mismo para supuestamente "protegerse" de cualquier cosa maligna.

Así pasaron hasta caer la noche, la lluvia no paraba y el sonido de los rayos caer menos. Cuando la película término, Natsu lo saco y lo coloco de vuelta a su lugar. Gray seguía algo aterrado por lo visto y peor por el terrible final…

— Con que el asesino sigue suelto… — comento algo asustado Gray.

— Y que la película está basada en hechos reales… — hablo Natsu igual de asustado que Gray.

— Eso no da miedo ¿Verdad?

— Por supuesto que no… es estúpido que haya un asesino en serie buscando venganza mientras asesina sin piedad a mucha gente. — ambos niños se miraron y fingieron reírse.

De repente la puerta se abrió y entraron con un par de paraguas ambas niñeras mientras se secaban el cabello con una pequeña toalla. Lucy y Juvia miraron algo confundidas a los niños y ellos igual.

— Ya deberían estar durmiendo… — comento Lucy mientras los miraba algo molesta.

— Lucy tiene razón, ya es hora de irse a dormir así Juvia les pide que por favor se cambien y vayan a la cama. — ambos niños primero se disgustaron un poco por la orden pero al final obedecieron.

Gray junto a Natsu se fueron a su habitación y Lucy dio un pequeño bostezo.

— Juvia me voy a dormir.

— Descanse bien Lucy. Juvia también se ira a dormir. — ambas tomaron caminos diferentes y se dirigieron a sus respectivos dormitorios, aunque no era tan lejos ya que las puertas de sus habitaciones estaban al frente de cada uno.

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

Las luces de la casa se apagaron, toda la casa estaba en silencio, todos estaban dormidos profundamente, excepto unos dos niños que tenían las luces de su habitación apagadas y ellos acostados en su respectiva cama, sin aun cerrar pestaña.

— Gray… — susurro un peli rosado mientras se cubría con su sabana.

— ¿Qué ocurre Natsu? — le respondió el Fullbuster mientras le daba la espalda.

— ¿No oyes algo que proviene de la sala? — Natsu hizo un leve silencio y en efecto, se podía oír un pequeño ruido que venía de la sala.

— Son ideas tuyas…

— No enserio. — Natsu estaba asustado.

— ¿Lo ves? Yo gane, estas asustado solo por ver esa película. — Gray empezo a cantar victoria.

— No es eso, es solo que me incomoda. Además ¿No se supone que debes estar dormido ahora en vez de estar hablando conmigo?

— Tu voz me molesta, por eso no puedo dormir, no es porque tenga miedo. — Natsu solo rio un poco.

— Si no tienes miedo entonces sal a la sala y dime que no hay nada, bueno a menos que tengas miedo… — dijo esto último con un pequeño susurro.

— Cla-claro que no… pero si yo salgo… te me acompañas… — Natsu se colocó de pie.

— De acuerdo, así veras que no tengo miedo.

Gray rápidamente se colocó de pie y junto a Natsu se dirigieron hasta la sala principal. El peli rosado intento prender la luz pero no pudo lograrlo ya que al parecer los rayos habían causado un corto circuito, cosa que hizo que haya un apagón completo por toda Magnolia.

— ¿No hay nada? — pregunto algo nervioso Natsu mientras iba detrás de Gray.

— No ¿Lo ves? Solo eres un miedoso. — de repente algo se escuchó que toco la ventana.

Era algo como si estuvieran rasgando el pizarrón con una tiza o tal vez un tenedor rasgando un plato, un ruido chillante que te hacía sentir los pelos de punta…

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— El viento flamitas, solo el viento… — este sonido se hizo más fuerte y de repente algo cayó al suelo, quebrándose rápidamente.

— Gray me estas asustando… — comento Natsu mientras caminaba muy nervioso.

— No soy yo tonto… — comento Gray mientras caminaba igual que Natsu.

Algo cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido muy grande, cosa que hizo que ambos niños gritaran del horror, corrieron como locos intentando salir, pero era imposible ya que la casa estaba totalmente oscura y no se podida ver nada. Un rayo ilumino la sala haciendo que vean una sombra tenebrosa cosa que aprovecharon ambos niños para correr por cualquier lado de la casa y encerrarse en cualquier cuarto que podían encontrar por el camino.

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

Natsu se encerró en un cuarto que sorprendentemente estaba iluminado pero no sabía de quien era propietario…

— ¿Natsu? — pregunto su nombre una voz femenina muy conocida para él.

— ¿Lucy? — pregunto Natsu muy sorprendido al ver que habitación escogió como para un refugio.

Pero un pequeño color rojo adorno sus mejillas al ver qué clase de ropa llevaba puesto su niñera. No era nada más ni nada menos que un pantalón que le abrigaba las piernas y una blusa corta para dormir que traía en ese momento medio abierto mostrando ya casi los pechos muy bien formados de la rubia.

— ¿Estas bien Natsu? Te veo algo rojo… ¿Tienes fiebre? — Lucy le pregunto sin conciencia alguna de cómo estaba en ese momento.

— No tengo nada… — le respondió volviendo a la normalidad.

— ¿Y qué haces acá? Deberías estar durmiendo…

— Solo es que… oí ruidos y bueno… creí que provenía de aquí… pero me equivoque…

— ¿Y porque no vuelves a tu cuarto? — al parecer Lucy lo estaba interrogando.

— Claro que lo hare. — Natsu estaba caminando hasta la puerta, pero de repente oyó un ruido que venía de la sala, recordó todo lo que paso con Gray en ese lugar y se quedó parado en seco.

— ¿Ocurre algo Natsu? — el niño no respondía. — ¿Tienes miedo verdad?

— ¡Claro que no! — Natsu dio la vuelta y miro con rabia a la rubia.

Ella cogió aquella velita que iluminaba toda la habitación y soplo para que esta se apagara.

— ¡Ok! Si tengo miedo… ¡Por favor prende la luz! — Natsu empezo a mover las manos desesperadamente y se acercó a Lucy para rogarle que vuelva a encender la vela.

— Lastimosamente ya no tengo más fósforos… pero si deseas puedes dormir conmigo.

— ¿Así tan natural lo dices? — dijo Natsu mientras se le caía una gotita.

— ¿Por qué no? Eh dormido antiguamente con mi pequeño primito y no era tan malo. No me molesta.

— Pues yo me niego, prefiero mil veces dormir en la sala ah que compartir la cama con mi niñera. — Natsu se cruzó de brazos pero una vez más el rayo volvió a sonar haciendo un ruido espantoso más fuerte que el anterior.

Esto hizo que le peli rosado salte a la cama muy apresurado y asustado e inconscientemente abrazo a Lucy mientras temblaba al mismo tiempo.

— Eres peor que mi primo… pero no te asustes…

— ¡Que no estoy asustado! — Natsu se sonrojo un poco. — Esto es incómodo…

— Tranquilo… solo imagina que estas durmiendo con tu mamá y solo olvídame…

— No tengo madre. — respondió muy fríamente Natsu mientras con la sabana se cubría la cara.

Esa respuesta tan directa y fríamente que le dio Natsu hizo que Lucy quedara con la cara impactada y como una completa tonta.

— Lo siento mucho… no debí comentar eso. — Lucy mostro una sonrisa y acto seguido cogió al niño de su brazo y lo obligo a que la abrazara. — También puedo entenderte de no tener una madre así que… solo por esta noche ¿Me podrías ver como una?

Natsu solo abrió los ojos como un par de platos. Esa respuesta no la esperaba para nada, en verdad ahora puede cambiar de opinión de cómo es Lucy realmente, no parecía mala o inexperta con los niños, ella realmente era muy buena y también sentimental cuando se lo propone. Y si, solo por esta noche podrá ver a Lucy como su madre y no sentirse tan solo.

El peli rosado no deshizo el abrazo y así solo cerro los ojos tratando de dormir al menos un poco. Lucy vio como el cerraba lentamente sus ojos y le salió un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

— Buenas noches Natsu. — susurro Lucy mientras Natsu no respondía nada dando señal que ya se había quedado dormido.

Así ambos se quedaron dormidos, sintiendo el calor corporal de ambos, disfrutando aquella noche de lluvia muy calientitos con ese abrazo tan acogedor.

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

¿Cómo rayos quedo en esta situación? ¿Por qué mejor no dejo que su molesto amigo se quedara muriendo del miedo? ¿Por qué se tuvo que asustar por un simple rayo? Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué no quiso irse a su habitación cuando tuvo la oportunidad?

Tenía que admitir que ella era muy dulce, buena gente y una muy buena niñera, pero dormir con ella en la misma cama, por Dios, esto ya es de pervertidos, si comentara esto es su escuela, ya sería el más popular para su amigos. En verdad, Gray Fullbuster no tiene la menor idea de cómo término en esta situación, pero debía admitir que era algo cómoda… ¿Pero en que rayos estaba pensando?

— ¿Gray-san? — le pregunto la peli azul mientras estaba tapada entre las sabanas junto al pequeño peli negro.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿No puede dormir? — le volvió a preguntar algo preocupada por el pequeño niño.

— No-no es eso… es solo, solo… — ni tenía las palabras para explicarlo.

— No le gusta la situación ¿Cierto? — el asintió la cabeza lentamente. — Muy bien. — al decir estas dos palabras Juvia se colocó de pie, cogió una pequeña silla que estaba a un lado de su habitación y acto seguido se sentó en ella. Coloco su cabeza en el filo de la cama, para poder observar detenidamente a Gray. Ya parecía como si estuviera de visita en un hospital y Gray fuera el paciente mientras Juvia el visitante.

— ¿Qué haces Juvia? — pregunto Gray sorprendido mientras se sentaba en la cama.

— Juvia hará todo lo posible para que Gray-san este cómodo. — le mostro una pequeña sonrisa mientras Gray se sonrojo un poco. — ¿Tiene miedo verdad, Gray-san?

— Claro que no, que te hace pensar eso.

— Juvia oyó gritos afuera en la sala. Por esa razón Juvia prendió esta vela. — respondió la peli azul mientras acomodaba su cabeza alrededor de sus brazos.

— ¿Segura que estas cómoda? Juvia. — la peli azul cerro lentamente sus ojos.

— Juvia esta cómoda Gray-san. Ahora usted acuéstese que es hora de dormir. — Gray solo mostro una sonrisa, se recostó en la cama y acto seguido le dio de la mano a Loxar.

Juvia otra vez se sorprendió de la acción del pequeño niño. ¿Enserio esto se le hizo una manía?

— ¿Por qué no suelta la mano de Juvia, Gray-san? — pregunto inocentemente la peli azul y Gray solo pudo agregar.

— No lo sé… es solo un impulso.

Hubo un silencio profundo, la vela por si sola se apagó y así ambos pudieron cerrar pestaña y dormir tranquilamente. Después de todo mañana tal vez sería un buen día, no solo para Gray, sino también para Natsu ya que la relación entre niñeras y niños se está yendo por un buen camino.

Además mañana era un día deseada por todos los niños, en especial para Natsu y Gray. Ya que era día de escuela…

.

.

.

.

.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**Este capítulo quería que por lo menos la relación entre Natsu y Lucy vaya avanzando. Y bueno salió este y no tengo la menor idea si les gusto o no, o si estoy yendo muy apresurada… pero ahí está, en especial por mi hermana que me pedía esto pero bueno… **

**Espero que les haya gustado o al menos entretenido. Si les va gustando déjenme sus opiniones o críticas, obviamente sin llegar a la ofensa. Y bueno, este tipo de escritura es un reto para mí y no sé qué tal voy yendo manejando con él (según yo voy muy mal) pero es depende de su criterio.**

**Cuídense y nos leemos luego.**

**J**az-chan (Otaku12FT)


End file.
